The rise of the Internet has occasioned two disparate phenomena: the increase in the presence of social networks, with their corresponding member profiles visible to large numbers of people, and the increase in use of social networks for job searches, both by applicants and by employers. Employers, or at least recruiters attempting to connect applicants and employers, often perform searches on social networks to identify candidates who have qualifications that make them good candidates for whatever job opening they are attempting to fill. The employers or recruiters can then contact these candidates to see if they are interested in applying for the job opening.
Traditional querying of social networks for candidates involves the employer or recruiter entering one or more search terms to manually create the query. A key challenge in talent search is to translate the criteria of a hiring position into a search query that leads to desired candidates. To fulfill this goal, the searcher has to understand which skills are typically required for the position, what are the alternatives, which companies are likely to have such candidates, which schools the candidates are most likely to graduate from, etc. Moreover, the knowledge varies over time. As a result, it is not surmising that even for experienced recruiters, it often requires many searching trials in order to obtain a satisfactory query. During these searching trials, the searcher may provide various refinements to previous queries, such as adding, removing, or altering search terms, or adding, removing, or altering search filters.